


Too Soon, Too Late

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco takes forever to get ready.





	Too Soon, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 220: “How did it get so late so soon?” ― Dr. Seuss, Success, Improvement. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Too Soon, Too Late

~

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave like five minutes ago.”

“Please. Everyone who’s anyone knows parties don’t really begin until at least an hour after the official start time.” 

“This is Hermione’s party, though. I’m betting she’s expecting us to be on time.” 

“She _has_ met us, right?” 

“I used to be punctual before I started dating you.” 

“Probably because you didn’t have a sexy boyfriend at home.” 

“Wait, what are you—? Why are you undressing? You’re supposed to be putting clothes _on_ , not removing them.” 

“I feel like having a wank.” 

“Right now? Shouldn’t you’ve taken care of that in the shower earlier?”

“Who says I didn’t? For your information, all Malfoys have high sex drives.” 

“I’d rather not think about the sex drives of any other Malfoys, thanks.” 

“Suit yourself. Anyway, you may as well relax while you wait. Or you could join me.” 

“You…Argh!” 

“You look tense, Harry. You know what’s great for relieving tension? A nice, slow wank.” 

“You’re such as arsehole!” 

“Is that supposed to be an insult? You clearly love my arsehole since you’re always sticking your tongue— Oof! Success! Nice of you to join me.” 

“What was I supposed to do when you were fondling your dick in front of me?”

“I’m not complaining. Although, to get the most out of this, I’d suggest you get naked, too.” 

“Ugh! Fine. _Evanesco_.” 

“There. Isn’t that better?” 

“Whatever. You get to explain to Hermione why we’re late. Now roll over.” 

“ _You_ roll over. And I have the perfect explanation. Although, are you sure you want Granger to know we were late because you couldn’t resist fucking me?” 

“How can I fuck you if you won’t…? Oh fuck.” 

“That’s how. Now, isn’t this an improvement? Unless you _don’t_ want me to ride your cock?” 

“Shut up and move…Oh, Merlin!” 

“Mmm, Salazar, you feel—”

“….”

“….”

“Bloody hell, that was brilliant.”

“Of course it was. _I_ was involved.” 

“Oh my God, look at the time.”

“Goodness. How did it get so late so soon?” 

“We can’t go now! We’re hours late.” 

“What a shame. I guess we’ll have to stay home and fuck instead.” 

“You are such an arse.” 

~


End file.
